Meet the Great Maximum Ride: Singing Sensation
by independentwriter-137
Summary: Fang is a superstar and he hates it. Simple as that. But what happens when he meets a certain unknown artist? FAX!
1. The Audition

**A/N. So this is my first MR fanfic so tell me what you think!**

Fang POV

My name is Nicholas Martinez but I'm more popularly known as Fang. I am an international singing sensation, yada, yada, yada but to be honest I hate it, people just use you and suddenly you're nothing but a means of income but enough on my fame issues. Recently my managers came up with the idea that I should find some unknown artist so we could become a duo or something stupid like that, and that my friends is how I ended up in my current predicament.

"Trust me Fang, you're gonna love her" my manager promised as he put in the audition tape.

On the screen appeared at beautiful girl with brown eye and dirty blonde hair but she didn't look like the usual dumb blonde; of anything she looked like she could kick ass.

"My name is Maximum Ride and I'm only auditioning so Nudge will get off my back" she said. Well she certainly had the name and attitude down.

"Here goes nothing" she said and began to sing

"_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good."_

Her voice was…amazing. There was no other word to describe it. She had a star power and confidence as she sang, her voice was captivating. I knew I had nothing on her and suddenly I couldn't wait to meet the Great Maximum Ride.

"I can tell by the look on your face! She'll be here tomorrow and we'll have you two singing duets before you can say 'Superstar'!" my manager exclaimed and whipped out his cellphone.

Maybe fame would be a little more bearable after all.

**A/N. So how was it? REVIEW! If I get a lot of reviews the next update will be in less than a week, if I get none I will probably never update again…:(((( so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Friends or Foes?

**A/N. Okay, thanks for the reviews! They made my day so as a reward I made this ASAP. Also, sorry if the character were/is OOC, it's a little hard and I made a mistake; I put 'Nick Ride' when it should have been Martinez so sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Max POV

I was on my way to Hollywood to record with Fang. Great, fantastic, absolutely no sarcasm there, right? I only sent the stupid tape so Nudge would stop bothering me about it and now out of like what, a thousand tapes? Mine got chosen. .. You might be wondering why I don't want to so I'll tell you. Fang is just about the biggest jerk you'll ever meet; every time I see him on TV there was always a new red head attached to his arm, I called them his Red Haired Wonders. I would have turned down the offer had my mom not seen it and insisted; there is a lot of things I can do but disobeying my mom is not one of them.

When the limo finally pulled up in front of a recording studio I got out reluctantly and entered the front doors. "Maximum? Wonderful, dear, you're here! We'll start practicing the song in a few minutes but first, freshen up, have fun! My name is Roger by the way" the guy Roger (who I'm assuming is Fang's manager) said to me.

"Uh, I rather get this over with" I said oh so eloquently.

"Then let' go, you'll be singing a new song called Two is Better Than One, here's the lyrics. Have it memorized in 15 minutes then be in the practice room. Time is money, I always say!" he ordered and handed me a sheet of music.

I stared at it for around 5 seconds then handed it back to him "Done" I said simply and he stared at me.

"Already?" he asked astonished

"Photographic memory. You better close that mouth of yours before you start catching flies" I said and brushed past him. When he finally got over his shock he followed me close behind.

The practice room was full of instruments but in the middle were two microphones and two chairs. Fang was sitting in one of them and the other was meant for me. He stood up and walked up to me "Fang" he said and stuck out his hand.

I just stared at it then eventually he lowered it awkwardly. "Max" I said shortly and took a seat.

"Ok so you listen to the music without the lyrics for a few times then we'll try to sing when you're ready" Roger explained to me stiffly. I gave a small nod and he signaled for the music.

The tune was easy to remember, sounded pretty decent too. After the first time I said I was ready and Roger looked at me incredulously; again. I have to say I'm getting tired of these shocked and incredulous expressions. You see I had this thing called perfect pitch (**A/N. yes that's real) **It's when you can basically remember any music you hear and play it back flawlessly. I didn't explain this to him though; I just sighed and signaled for the music myself.

(Fang: Bold, Max: underlined, Both: italicized)

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought, hey**

**You know this could be something**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing**

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I remember every look upon your face

**The way you roll your eyes, the way you say**

**You make it hard for breathing**

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought, hey**

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

**And I'm thinking, ooh**

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby, two_

_Is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Wow, that was really good. Definitely better than I expected. Roger was clapping his hands entusiastically. "Bravo" he complimented and smiled at the two of us. "We'll have it recorded tomorrow" he promised "so you two have the rest of the day off" he decided and left; talking on his cell phone, of course.

"You're really good" Fang complimented

"Not so bad yourself but I guess you already knew that" I said back. The side of his mouth quirked up which I guess was his version of a full blown smile.

I turned on my heel and was almost out the door when he asked "You don't like me very much do you?"

"Does it matter? After a few more songs together you'll probably never see me again so it doesn't matter" I answered.

"It was a yes or no question" he pressed on.

"No, then. I don't like you and if you saw things from the public's point of view you wouldn't either" I said and left. How's that for my first day in showbiz?

**A/N.** **How was it? I think I added a little more substance and I think they're more in character than before but I'll only know the truth if you REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Fans

Max POV

So we just released our first album with 15 songs and were heading to this music store to sign the CDs. When the limo pulled up I saw _hundreds _of people lined up at the entrance and I literally felt my jaw drop. I didn't expect that many people to show. Some even had signs like you would see on TV. We entered through the back entrance and went up to the desk where we were supposed to sign.

"Welcome to superstardom" Fang said grimly as they opened the doors.

Up to this day I have no idea how I made it out of there alive, it was attack of the zombies. By the time it was over I felt like collapsing right there and then. I thought I could finally relax until I heard the familiar "MAX!"

I spun around and saw Nudge, Angel and Ella. "Hi Max! So you're like totally a superstar now but I hope you didn't forget us. I mean I would kill you with my stilettoes if you did, not that I think you would. Oh are you and Fang like dating yet? Because I think you would make the cutest couple! What Ella? I'm rambling again? Oops I've been working on that like you said but I just can't—mph" Angel finally covered Nudge's mouth. I love the child like a sister but she has got to learn when to SHUT UP!

Fang just stood there and for the first time I saw shock on his face. Nudge can do that to people. The three girls just seemed to notice Fang standing there. Then they—get this—squealed! They squealed like a couple of fan girls who might die in his presence. I rolled my eyes and Fang seemed freaked.

"Fang meet Nudge, Angel and Ella vice versa" I said

"Oh I know exactly who he is!" Ella squealed.

"I love your new album! Do you think you could sing a song for us?" Angel asked

"Um, maybe" I began

"Not you, Max. Fang" Nudge said and Fang looked nervously at me and gave a small nod.

He grabbed a guitar and started to strum.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause' talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

The whole time he was singing the song he was looking at me while the girls got all teary-eyed I sighed an exasperated sigh. Did he honestly think I would fall for him like all the rest? Keep dreaming Fangyboy.

"Great, can we go now?" I asked and all three girls glared at me.

"Max, don't you say stuff like that to Fang" Nudge said sternly while Fang smirked at me.

"Yeah, Max" he grinned.

My nightmare has just begun.

**A/N. So what song do you want next? Any suggestions? And oh yeah….REVIEW!**


	4. A Song, A Challenge

**A/N. The song here is original so please tell me how it is, it's my first song. :)))**

Max POV

I was sitting in front of the piano in the studio. No one was here anymore and I decided to try and practice this new song I wrote call 'Before It Fell Apart'. I wrote it for my ex Dylan, I thought everything was perfect—he was perfect—but somehow things fell apart at the seams. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"_When I thought you and me_

_I thought it would always be_

_Us forever more_

_Can we go back to before?_

_Before it fell apart_

_Before you broke my heart_

_Chorus: You said you adored me_

_When you stood before me_

_You said that you needed me_

_You said that you loved me_

_So can we go back?_

_Before it fell apart_

_Before you went and broke my heart_

_So let's back up to the Tuesday night_

_When you looked me in the eye_

_You said we will always be_

_You and me_

_What happened to that?_

_What happened to us?_

_Cause' last time I checked_

_(Chorus)_

_We're standin' apart_

_Each with a broken heart_

_We're so close and yet so far away_

_So tell me when it all went wrong_

_We've never been apart for so long_

_But I still remember when_

_When you said you adored me_

_When you stood before me_

_You once said you needed me_

_You once said you loved me_

_But there's no going back now_

_Cause' neither of us know how_

_But I always thought it was you and me_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_(Chorus)_

_My heart"_

I let my voice drift on the last note. I heard clapping and I whirled around to see Fang standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Great song, a little sad though" he commented and walked over to me. "Is it a personal song?" he asked and I nodded, not wanting to elaborate. "You should sing it to Roger sometime"

"I'd rather not, I don't want people hearing my emotions like that" I told him but he just shrugged.

"You don't then I will, then I'll get all the credit" he joked and I laughed.

"Bet you could never write a song" I challenged him

"Oh is that so? We'll see about that. Meet me here tomorrow and I will have a song ready" he promised

"Oh, I will" I smirked

"It's a date then" he grinned

"Have I sunk that low? To date you?" I sighed

"I'm hurt Maxie" he said pouting with a hand on his heart

"Good" I smiled and left the studio.

I can't wait to see the junk he'll come up with.

**A/N. So how was it? And how was the song? Review! I hope you liked it. **


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

**A/N. Thanks for all the support on the story and the song. And yes, I actually did write the song and I already made a second though I don't know if I'll include it in the story. Anyway, I'm trying to make this not-so-cliché so I hope you weren't expecting this.**

Max POV

So Fang is supposed to write a song, right? Well my "sources" have confirmed he has none. That is why there is a hidden camera on the ceiling that will start recording when I press this button and automatically upload it on YouTube. It's cruel, I know but it would be even crueler to pass up this perfect opportunity and let it go to waste.

Fang came through the door looking nervous and I pressed the button. He sat down on the chair and looked like he was going to back out but I couldn't let that happen. "So Fang, I can't wait to hear your song!" I smiled.

He looked at me suspiciously "About that I don't-"

"You're not telling me you, the great Fang, didn't make a song, keep his promise and I do I dare say it? Yes I do, BACK OUT?" I said with fake astonishment.

He looked flustered at first but then quickly recovered "Of course I did!" he yelled. This was going to be good. Really good.

"Really? Fantastic! Let's hear it!" I said clapping my hands.

"Of—of course" he stuttered. "Um, well, uh, here goes nothing" he said and started to sing.

"_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You're gonna have a good day_

_Cause' I had the best day with you today"_

"It's called…Day" he said lamely

I burst out laughing. He just combined the songs Bad Day by Daniel Powter, Good Day by Click 5 and The Best Day by Taylor Swift. This is a great video to have on YouTube.

"Ok, so I don't have a song!" he yelled and ran his fingers through his hair.

I snorted "No kidding"

"Look just please don't tell anyone about this" he pleaded.

"Me?" I asked making my eyes go big like the thought was preposterous "I would never" I said and crossed my heart. If only he knew.

He narrowed his eyes at me "Why don't I trust you?" he asked.

I pouted then smiled "Good day, Fang." I said then pressed the button to stop the video and left.

I went back when I knew he was gone and checked out the video. It was sooo hilarious and it already had a thousand hits! I scrolled down to the comments.

_girlwithwings: is that Fang? HAHAHA! Best video EVAAA!_

_fanglover:HAHAHA! My sister just died from laughter_

_doineedaname:Fang dude! seriously! GO MAX! _(I have to say this is my favorite comment)

_thecritic:poor, poor Fang, poor pitiful, pathetic Fang._

The comments were all like that. I was laughing when Fang burst in the room.

"Max" he said

"Fang" I said innocently

"Why is everyone singing the song I sang to you then laughing their asses off?" he asked me and in response I showed him the screen. His eyes went as wide as saucer plates. "Not fair" he muttered.

"All is fair in love and war" I laughed.

"Oh so this is war, huh?" he grinned

I stopped laughing "Don't you dare" I warned.

"You're gonna get it someday, Maxie" he grinned even wider "Welcome to the war of the singers" he said then left.

He will _NOT _get his revenge if I can help it. I wouldn't hurt if I enlisted some help though…

**A/N. So what do you think? Did you like the whole war thing? Tell me by REVIWEING! Oh, I also forgot to put the disclaimer: I don't own a thing, well except the song(s) I write here.**


	6. Sweet Revenge

**A/N. So here's another song I wrote. My sister thought it was crap (but she also thought that about the last song) so I wanna know what you guys think. Here's the chapter!**

Fang's POV

So Max thinks she can get away with that little stunt of hers, doesn't she? Well she has another thing coming. I snuck into the hotel room she's staying in while she's in Hollywood which just so happens to be across from mine.

I looked at the open notebook on her desk and read the contents. I found something interesting…she doesn't like it when people heard her sing about her feelings, huh? I quickly tore out the song she sang called Before It Fell Apart and a new one called Make the Change. Once Roger saw these he would _definitely _make her sing it.

Next time she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge. (**A/N. Anybody catch the song reference?)**

Max POV

I got a text from Roger saying that I needed to get to the practice room ASAP. When I got there I saw Fang leaning on the wall with a smug look on his face and Roger looked ecstatic.

"MAXIMUM!" he said and gripped my shoulders. "Fang let me see those beautiful songs you wrote and I simply couldn't wait for you to sing them for me. He said you were too shy to do it yourself so I'll let you know that you never have to be shy with me" he smiled.

I turned to Fang "He said that to you?" I asked with fake patience

"I know, a darling isn't he? Now let me here it" Roger said clapping his hands. Roger was a hard person to say no to because he was just so likeable and you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings so I glared at Fang, who actually flinched, and played the piano as I sang Before It Fell Apart (**A/N. to see song again go to chapter 4**).

When I finished Roger looked very pleased "Definitely going to be recorded. Wait, dear, where are you going?" he asked as I began to leave "You have one more song"

I stood stiffly. Fang did not submit Make the Change too did he? Apparently so because Roger's asking me for the other and I only wrote two!

I walked grudgingly to the guitar. Why did I prank Fang for? This was sooo not worth it.

I began play and then I sang

"_Life is a test_

_You either pass or you fail_

_To some people it's a game_

_I won't accept defeat_

_While I'm still on my feet_

_So don't count me out just yet_

_Cause' I'm gonna fight_

_Someone has to set things right_

_Chorus:_

_I'm gonna make the change_

_And things will turn out right_

_Cause' I'm gonna do it my way_

_I'm gonna make the change_

_Things will finally look up_

_Cause' I'm gonna do it my way_

_You can count on me_

_I'm gonna make things change_

_It's time to take a stand_

_It's time to take a chance_

_It's time to make a change_

_I won't sit back_

_While things stay the same_

_Cause' someone has to start it_

_And someone's gotta change_

_And that someone_

_Just happens to me_

_(Chorus)_

_I'll see things through the end_

_Until my last breath_

_And I will win_

_(Chorus 2X)_

_I'm gonna make things change"_

I finished my song and Roger stood there with awe and excitement on his face. Fang even had a small smile on his face but not the smug kind. "You, Maximum, are going to be a household name" he promised.

Oh, fantastic. More time in Hollywood, more time with _Fang _but I will get revenge on his revenge; even if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N. How was the song? How was the story? How was everything? Please review!**


	7. Red HairedWonder,Snakes and Roger

**A/N. Thanks for the great reviews! They really make my day. So I had this idea, if you have any idea for a song you can PM me the theme and I'll try to see if I can make one. No promises though.**

Max POV

So here I was, convincing Fang to go to the parking lot with me. Why you might ask? Because I stole his phone book and called every girl he ever dated and told them to come to the parking lot of the recording studio.

"Why do we need to go to the parking lot, Max?" he asked me

"Because I can't get my damn car started" I lied. He seemed to believe me and he started following me to the parking lot.

"So where's your car?" he asked

"Behind that truck" I lied but there was no car, instead there were 30 or so ex-girlfriends.

When we were finally there he stopped just before he saw the girls. "Max, you don't have a car" he remembered and his eyes went wide. He was about to run away when I grabbed his arm and yelled for the girls.

All of his Red Haired-Wonders came out, all dressed in too short dresses and too tight shirts. "Fang!" they yelled.

"I heard you want to get back together with me!"

"I heard you missed me!"

"I heard you still think of me!"

"I heard you never stopped loving me!"

Fang looked terrified as the sea of red moved around him. I made a run for it and watched from a safe distance what was happening. I burst into laughter! Well, I am in the business of misery.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS MAXIMUM RIDE! YOU HEAR ME!" I heard Fang yell, which of course only made me laugh harder.

Fang POV

So much lipstick. So much red. So much girls. Max will pay.

When I finally escaped the hell I ran to my hotel room and locked myself in. I cleaned myself up and finally relaxed. How to get back at Max? How to get back at Max?

I remember Nudge saying something about Max hating snakes. Well, things would be interesting in the morning.

Max POV

The morning sun fried my eyelids. I stretched my arms and when I put my hands down I felt something…slithery. My eyes snapped open and I saw at least a dozen snakes in my bed. I screamed.

I know, I know, lame right? Me, Maximum Ride screaming? Well, I am not afraid of anything…except snakes. IT IS NOT FUNNY! Indiana Jones is afraid of snakes too!

"FAAANNNGGG!" I screamed knowing he did this.

I jumped out of bed just as he appeared in my doorway.

"Yes, Max dear?" he said smiling

"You are so gonna get it" I growled then began to chase him. He ran out the door and down the hallway. He was going to get a beating when I get to him.

He ran down the stairs and I chased him. We were in the lobby when I tackled him and he landed on…Roger.

Roger was soaked in coffee he was holding minutes before. He looked up at the two of us, shocked. "My suit" he whispered.

This was not good. Not good at all.

Fang POV

We knocked down Roger, who was now soaked in coffee. I glanced at Max and gulped. Roger slowly stood up and looked back and forth between us. "You two will have this dry cleaned right now! And whatever you two were doing, you are no longer allowed to!" he half yelled, half said to us.

"But Max started it" I said weakly, jeez we were like kids again.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" he scolded us and we hung our heads. "Am I clear?" he asked and we both nodded our heads. "Good" he said and went off to change his suit I guess.

It really was an interesting morning.

**A/N. So review! Tell me how it was and don't forget if you have song suggestions just PM me! Oh and REVIEW!**


	8. Fang the Party Pooper

**A/N. Here's the next chapter! The song is from Fang-and-Max-OWN, it's You and Me by Lifehouse. Feel free to give song suggestions anytime**

Max POV

We were giving a free concert in Central Park tonight so my stylist decided to dress me up.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a short hot pink dress with heels and make up. I looked good I guess but it just wasn't me. Roger came in with a smile that instantly faded when he saw me.

"Max? You look great and all but I want the audience to see you not someone your not. Maybe you should try a different look" he suggested

"My look is just a Simple Plan t-shirt with ripped up jeans" I sighed

"Then put it on" he said

I looked up shocked "What?"

"We have 5 minutes til' show time" he said then left. Roger was really great. I took off the dress and make up and wore my clothes. That felt much better.

"Max, it's show time" Roger said and I hid back stage. Fang and I were singing a song called You and Me.

Fang stepped onto the stage and began to sing.

_FANG:_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

I stepped out on stage and sang with him. The crowd was screaming.

_TOGETHER:_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

It was my turn to sing now

_MAX:_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_TOGETHER:_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_FANG:_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_TOGETHER:_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_MAX_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

The crowd started screaming. We did that for the whole night, I sang my original songs Before It Fell Apart and Make the Change, Fang sang Fall For You and together we sang Two is Better Than One. It was actually pretty fun.

"Okay, guys! That's all for tonight!" I screamed into the microphone and there was an audible 'awww'

The crowd started whispering to one another and almost in unison they started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I blushed a bright red ad turned to Fang who just shrugged the with no warning leaned down and kissed me. The crowd roared with approval.

I quickly turned around and went back stage.

"Max, about the kiss" Fang said as he followed me back stage "it was-"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said, complete lie. I think I actually like him. No! He put SNAKES in your bed Max! SNAKES!

His face fell and he gave a slight nod and turned away. I felt horrible but pushed it away.

"Max! Fang! You two were stupendous!" Roger complimented

"Yeah, you and Fang were like totally cute together and you sound so perfect! I can't believe you kissed! How was it? Did you like do it because you like each other? ZOMG! Are you two dating because—mph" a boy who looked about Angel's age put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Gazzy. Fang's little brother and I just got here from New York. I came here to support you two when I met your friends and I'm already sick of Nudge's monologues" I grinned.

"Nice to meet you Gazzy" I smiled

"Um, am I invisible or something?" I heard a voice say and I saw another guy was in the corner with Ella "The name's Iggy" he said and stuck out his hand "Nice to see Fang found someone who's not a complete bit-"

"Language Iggy" Fang said

"A complete snob" Iggy said instead "I'm Fang's _fraternal_ twin. If you ask me though, I'm the better looking one"

I laughed. He put extra stress on the word fraternal which explains why they look so different.

"Nice to meet you too Iggy"

"Well we'll all be one happy gang now won't we" Fang said sarcastically. What a party pooper.

**A/N. So what do you think? I decided to put in a little FAX in it. If I get…5 more reviews I'll include a **_**real Fax **_**kiss in the next chapter so review!**


	9. You're Not My Father

**A/N. I'd like to thank Owlette for your advice. I'll try to work on my spelling and grammar and hopefully this is longer :)))**

Max POV

I was waiting in the lobby of the studio reading a magazine. Jonas Brothers (yuck), Justin Bieber (double yuck), Miley Cyrus (mega yuck) there was nothing good in this magazine.

I was bored and my mind began to wander, did I like Fang? I mean yeah, he wasn't a total jerk like I thought. He was actually pretty funny, cool, cute—wait; I did not just say that. Anyway I like Fang but I'm not sure if I _like _him, I mean I just got out of a bad breakup with Dylan. Did I really want to go into another one? So soon? I like him like maybe a tiny crush. Gosh, I sounded like a teenage girl gushing about the high school's quarter back.

My little train of thought was interrupted "Max?" I turned around to see my dad who I haven't seen since I was 10. Jeb. Life just got a lot worse. I remember the day her left.

"_Daddy? Can you take me to soccer practice?" I asked him._

"_I'm sorry, Max but I have somewhere to go" he said and kneeled down so he was my height. I eyed his suitcase next to him "Will you be gone for long?" I asked him_

"_We'll see, Max. We'll see" he said and kissed the top of my head._

Guess what folks, he never came back.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled

"I'm your father and I have every right to visit you. I should also have a say in this whole singer thing"

"First of all, you lost the right to have a say in anything when you left. Second of all, you are not my father"

People started watching us and our little exchange "Is there a problem Miss Ride?" a guard asked

"No, I'm fine" I told him then turned to Jeb "Let's take this to the hotel room shall we?"

As soon as we were in the hotel room I slammed the door shut. "You have no right to barge into my life again" I yelled at him.

"But I'm your father!"

"You are not my father" I growled

"How can you say that Maximum? Just because you change your last name doesn't change your my child" he argued

"I am your daughter genetically but you are in no way my father. A father is more than just the guy who helped give me life. A father's supposed to be there for your soccer games. Yell at the guys who try to take you out. Cheer you on when you get your diploma. And it might sound strange to you but get this, a father is supposed to _be_ there! So no you are not my father" I yelled at him.

"I had to leave, I was unhappy in my marriage" he defended himself.

"You were unhappy? What about me? What about Ella? Do you think we were happy when you left? What about mom? Did you ever consider that?" I put as much hate as I could in my words.

"Yes, but if I was unhappy you would have been too"

"God Jeb! Can you hear yourself? How pathetic you sound? What made you come back anyway? You were never there when I needed you so why have you come back now?"

"I made a mistake Max. I needed to come see you again. I thought maybe I could become your manager, help you out, and ditch your boyfriend" he answered

"So you came back so you can make money off me?" I asked him, horrified.

"It's not like that, I swear! At least let me help you make it big on your own, without that Fang character" he pleaded

"What is your problem? Fang is my friend—not a boyfriend—and I will not let you mess with my friends. I am not ditching him like you did to me" I crossed my arms in a defiant manner and stared him down. He had the nerve to come back and tell me how to run my life. Did he think I'd jump in merrily in his little plan? I don't think so.

"Max? I heard you yelling" Fang said as he opened the door. His eyes immediately landed on Jeb. "Who's this?" Fang asked.

"I'm Jeb Batchelder, Max's father"

"You are not my father!" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me sir but maybe you should leave" Fang said in a low voice

"Oh, is that how it is now Max? Letting your boyfriend take care of you?" Jeb mocked "I thought you had better taste"

That was it. He disapproved of Fang so much and he telling me not to date him left me with only one option: be totally defiant. God, it was like I was a teenager again.

I walked over to Fang, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him square on the lips. For a moment I forgot why I was doing it. Fang was in shock for a moment then began to kiss me back. After about 15 second I pulled back.

Jeb's face was almost purple with rage "Maximum, you are making a big mistake"

"No, Jeb. You made the big mistake" I retorted

"I'll be back, Maximum. Count on that" he said then left.

"Max, did you only kiss me to piss off your dad?" Fang asked

I turned bright red and thought of which was a better answer. If I said yes then Fang would be hurt if he liked me too but if he didn't then he wouldn't care. If I said no then I'd basically be saying I liked him which I do but what if he didn't like me back? There are so many ifs.

"Um, yeah just to be defiant you know?" I said lamely. His face fell but he quickly recovered. Did he want it to be more than that?

"Ok but can I try something? So you can be sure of something?" he asked me and I nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

He leaned down slowly and kissed me.

**A/N. How was it? Sorry if it wasn't as fluffy or whatever, my friend suggested this to me and I thought it was a good idea. Anyway let's try for…8 reviews!**


	10. tsk,tsk,tsk

**A/N. Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I literally save them all.**

**Oh and Anna thanks for the song. It's really good but when you submitted the review it didn't show the italics or underline or that stuff so could you just label it like FANG or MAX or BOTH and could you also tell me the title too? Thanks!**

**Anyway, here the story and another of my original song (though it's not my best one)**

_Recap:_

_Ok but can I try something? So you can be sure of something?" he asked me and I nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at._

_He leaned down slowly and kissed me._

Max POV

When Fang pulled away I was shocked. I didn't know what to do, I mean I liked it and all but I was scared. I'm not entirely sure what I was scared of but my natural reaction was to run.

When I was half way out the hall I made the mistake of looking back. Fang looked crushed but then a look of determination went on his face and he started to run after me. "Max wait!" he yelled but I didn't stop. I kept running until I was out in the street and ducked in an alley way.

"Max? Max, where did you go?" I heard Fang yell as he ran past me but I stayed hidden.

I put a hand over my mouth; I could still feel his lips on mine. It was wrong but it felt…right. No! No, Max! You will not be one of his many exes! Who am I kidding? That's not why I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt again. Dylan already broke my heart; I don't need it broken again.

_But Fang's not Dylan!_ A part of my brain shouted. It was right; Fang's not Dylan but even if he doesn't intend to break my heart doesn't mean he won't. _So you're never going to try again? Because someone might break your heart? How will you know the water's cold if you don't go in it? _It told me. I know what some of you are thinking, no, I don't have a voice in my head. It just happens sometimes, like now.

I thought for a while. Should I give Fang a chance? I mean he's not the jerk playboy I thought he was. I've seen him when he was just around friends, being a normal person. He's actually really funny and nice and really just a regular down-to-earth person. I hate having internal battles with myself.

I sighed. To be with or not to be with? That is the question, quoting on of Shakespeare's most quoted lines; I have to say it's appropriate regarding my current situation. Should I be with him? I really want to, I do so maybe I should. But then again, if I do decide to be with him, I'm putting myself at risk and I really didn't want to do that but how do I know he will if I don't try. I weighed my options some more and it left me with only one answer.

Fang POV

I can't believe she ran away! I mean a simple no would be enough but running away…she might as well have ripped my heart out. I liked Max. She wasn't like the other girls I dated; she actually could speak and do things for herself. She wasn't all googly-eyed and clingy; she was her own person. She was unique. She was different. And I liked it. Too bad she obviously doesn't like me back.

Who was I kidding? Why do I even care anyway? It's not like I'm some teenage girl who only cares about the boy the like liking them back. She wasn't going to be here much longer anyway. Her contract was going to expire soon and it didn't look like she was gonna renew it.

I'm Nicholas Martinez. I'm Fang. I can have any girl I want. So what if _one _girl doesn't want to go out with me? Who cares? Well, I do. But I'll just keep telling myself I don't because right now I hate Max. I hate her for making me fall for her. Hard.

I needed a distraction right now and I knew just who to call.

Max POV

I've made up my mind. I need to find Fang and apologize, tell him I do want to be with him but take things really slow.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened his apartment door. As soon as I did I felt my blood boil.

Here I was, ready to tell him I thought he was worth a shot and what do I find? Him making out with _Lissa Burn _on his couch.

I cleared my throat and they both jumped up in surprise. "Sorry for interrupting. I was just going to tell Fang that I wrote a new song and Roger said we had practice tomorrow" I lied smoothly "but obviously I have really bad timing" I said and gestured to the two of them. I was pleased that I was able to keep my voice steady but furious that I let myself think he was worth it.

"Max, I-" Fang began but I cut him off.

"No need to apologize Fang. I guess I should leave you two alone then, I've got places to be" I put as much steel in my voice as I could and walked out the door.

When I was out Fang grabbed my arm "Max, it isn't-"

"Isn't what? You two making out? Cause' I think it is"

"It wasn't like that"

"Is that why you kissed me? It didn't mean anything at all?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head wildly "Max, I-" he started but I didn't hear the rest. I was already gone.

I slammed the door of my apartment. I grabbed a pen and a paper and did the only thing that could help me in time like this: write a song.

I

_Who do you think you are?_

_Cruisin' in that shiny car_

_Walkin' with your head held high_

_Thinkin' your higher than the sky_

_Livin' life like it's a party_

_Feeling' all good and godly_

_Chorus:_

_Well let me knock you off that pedestal_

_I'll tell you ain't nothin' special_

_You're not all high and mighty_

_You're not special somebody_

_So get a hold of yourself_

_Cause' you're just an ass to people like myself_

II

_Well you don't see us little people_

_And you think that you're unbelievable_

_You're too good to be true_

_Well just according to you_

_(Chorus)_

Take that Fang. You're _not_ the hotshot you think you are and maybe when people hear this song, they won't either.

**A/N. So how was it? Anyway, thanks to my friend Bella for inadvertently helping me with the whole Shakespeare thing. Sorry if you didn't like the twist but I'm only on chapter 8 and I can't have everything all perfect already can I? Where's the story in that? Anyway, please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Indy**


	11. So Over You

**A/N. Thanks for your reviews again! Oh and for those who asked me the title of the song before is Nothin' Special.**

Max POV

We were inside the practice room about to start any moment now.

"Max, look, I'm really sorry. I don't want to be with Lissa, I want to be with you," Fang told me.

"Aw, why? Getting tired of playing tonsil hockey with a whore?"

"Max, it wasn't like that! Why won't you let me explain?" Fang fumed, it was obvious he was frustrated. Good.

"I'm not interested in explanations. I'm leaving in a week and a half, it's none of my concern if you're a stupid jackass," I hissed. He flinched as if my words actually hurt. Note number one to all of you who don't know me that well: you don't wanna be at the receiving end of my anger.

"Maximum? You said you had a new song for us today that you wanna include in the next album," Roger smiled at me.

"Oh, I do. Two of them in fact, they're called Nothin' Special and So Over You," I said as I picked up a guitar.

I sang Nothin' Special **(A/N. see the previous chapter for lyrics) **and got ready for a new song I wrote this morning **(A/N. yeah, I wrote this too)**

I

_You get close and you get burned_

_Told you trust was better earned_

_And you wish you had listened_

_But you just can't go back now_

_Makes you wanna scream and shout_

_Can't believe that you made the same mistake_

_Chorus:_

_Well he ain't worth the pain_

_And he ain't worth your tears_

_He exposed all of your deepest, darkest fears_

_Fool me once shame on you_

_Well guess what there won't be two_

_Cause' I am so over you_

II

_He takes your heart_

_He tears it apart_

_And you're so numb you can't feel a thing_

_You wish that you had seen the truth_

_Guess stupidity comes with youth_

_Cause you stupid enough to trust him_

_(Chorus)_

_Cause' I am so over you_

Roger wiped away tears "Max that was beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, I guess I just got inspired," I grinned at Fang who looked like he wanted to die.

"What do you say, Fang?" Roger asked, obviously he didn't know Fang was the 'he' of the song.

Fang looked uncomfortable "Well, uh, it was ok," he said.

Roger wasn't having any of it "OK? Fang you take that back right now!" Roger ordered and Fang mumbled that he was taking it back.

"Max, are you sure you don't want to renew your contract?" Roger asked me and I nodded my head.

"There are a lot of great things here but there are also things I can't stand," I said glancing at Fang "and I also feel like this isn't the place for me," I told him.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, give me a call," Roger smiled sadly "Well, I guess that's enough for today!" he said and dismissed us.

Fang grabbed my arm "What was that all about?" he asked me.

"It's a song; you need me to explain the lyrics for you?" I said playing dumb.

"You know what I mean Max!" he yelled at me.

"Do I need an airplane to write it in the sky for you?" I yelled back and shoved him roughly. He shoved me back.

"Why don't you go back to your Red Haired Wonder?" I screamed in his face.

"Why won't you ever hear me out?"

"Because you're not worth it!" I hissed, really getting in his face.

"Let me prove you wrong," he pleaded.

"No," I said and turned to leave.

"Max-" and that's when my fist collided with his nose.

I ran the other way and went to Nudge's apartment which she was sharing with Ella and Angel. When I got there I saw that Gazzy and Iggy were there too. We've all become somewhat of a merry little gang lately

"If you guys ever see Fang again will you punch him for me?" I asked them.

"Woah, Max. What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Well your jackass for a twin kissed me, made out with Lissa Burn, tried to win me back and I punched him in the nose," I explained in one breath.

"Wait, slow down," Nudge said.

I explained it to them from the start. "That, that, ooh! I can't even think of a name to call him!" Ella yelled.

"I told him not to do anything stupid and what does he do?" Gazzy asked.

"Something stupid!" Iggy finished for him.

"Did you really punch him?" Angel asked me and I nodded "Well that can't be good for his PR."

"He's so dead later," Iggy said.

"So your picking Max's side over your brother's?" Ella asked him.

"Well, in this case yeah. He can be a real jerk sometimes and Max is like a sister to me now," Iggy said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Igster" I grinned.

"Don't worry, Ig and I will talk to him" Gazzy said.

"He won't give you any more trouble."

**A/N. So how was it? I know it's not my best chapter but I just it's the best I can do right now. It's more of filler than anything. Anyway, I have a question for you guys. Which song do you like the best so far? Before it Fell Apart, Make the Change, Nothin' Special or So Over You? Please answer and REVIEW! Do you think we can go for 100?**


	12. Back to Square One

**A/N. WOW! I've reached over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much, you really made my day!**

Iggy POV (VERY RARE!)

I walked into Fang's apartment and saw he had a broken nose, man Max could punch. After staring at him for a minute or so Gazzy and I glanced at each other then burst out laughing.

"Fang got beaten up by a girl!" Gazzy said in between laughs.

Fang glared at us and when we finally calmed down I tried to put on an angry face.

"So Fang, I hear you tried to use Max like you did all the other girls," I said in an over-protective-brother kinda voice but I don't really know.

"She told you?" Fang asked and I nodded. Gazzy was right behind me with a stink bomb ready in case things came to fighting.

"Yeah Fang! I actually _like_ Max, and that's saying a lot since she's a girl!" Gazzy yelled.

"How can you not like girls, Gazzy? I mean their hot and uh, hot and well you get the point!" I told him, seriously what's not to like about them? Wait, am I getting off track again? See this is why it should never be told by me! I get distracted and my mind wanders to bombs and—I mean back to the story!

"Look, Iggy. I like Max and I need you to help me set her up with me," Fang practically begged me. Hm, interesting, I could use this to my advantage.

"Also you Gazzy, help Iggy help me set Max up," Fang told Gazzy.

"So you're asking me to help Iggy so he can help you to set up Max? Wait, I didn't even get that sentence. What were we talking about again?"

"Look guys, just help me!" Fang asked us, which I may add is very out of character.

"You promise not to hurt her?" I asked him.

"Promise."

"I'll help you, under one condition."

"What?"

"You stop stealing our bombs! What's a pyromaniac without his bombs?"

"Deal" and that my friends is how the next concert went up in flames but that's still coming up next time.

Max POV

So here I was in my room and what was I doing? Shooting darts at Lissa's picture.

"I. Hate. You. You. Effin. Female. Dog!" I punctuated each with a dart between the eyes. Since I can't use the b word or the f word, I improvise.

My phone rang, it was Iggy so I picked it up

"Nudge said she really needs your help with something so she asked me to ask you to come over to her apartment," he said.

"Be there in a minute," I said then hung up. I wonder what Nudge needs me for.

When I got there the door was open "Nudge? Where are you?"

"In the closet! I can't find my shoes! Can you help me?" I heard her say so I went to the closet which was closed. "I'm inside!" Nudge said in the closet.

Cautiously, I went inside and ran into a wall of black. The next thing I heard was the sound of the closet being locked and the wall saying 'sorry.'

Dear. God. No. "Fang?" I asked.

"Yep."

"This is so cliché," I said and rolled my eyes "Nudge! Let me out or I'll break down this door!" I threatened.

"There's a barrier!" She replied. I hate her sometimes.

"Well, we could use this opportunity to talk," Fang offered and I sighed.

"Look Fang, I'm not interested in explanations. If you want we can start over, like we're complete strangers."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know you, you don't know me. It's a fresh start, that's about all I can do."

"Okay then. I'm Fang, what's your name?" he asked me and I half-smiled.

"Maximum but just call me Max."

"Well, Max, it's a pleasure to meet you in this fine closet."

"Likewise. Nudge! Can you let me out now?"

"Are you friends yet?" Nudge yelled.

"We're complete strangers! We're getting to know each other!" I yelled back.

"No! Not until you're friends!" She yelled.

"Fine, my favorite color is blue, what's yours" I asked Fang.

"Black, my favorite song is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, you?"

"Stuttering by Friday Night Boys. Are we friends now?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"We're besties now Nudge!" I yelled at her.

"I don't believe you!" She yelled back.

"Ask Fang!" I argued.

"Fang! Are you two besties?" She asked him.

"I guess!" he yelled back.

"Ok, fine. Iggy you can move the furniture now," she said and in 3 minutes the door was open.

"Sweet civilization!" I yelled and kissed the floor.

"Aw, come on. Being with me wasn't so bad was it, besty?" Fang smirked.

"Not at all besty" I muttered. I turned to Nudge "If I die, it's your fault."

"Why?" she asked, stunned.

"Because you're the one who gave me my new besty!"

"It was Iggy's idea!"

"My idea! It was Gazzy's!"

"Me? It was Fang who put us up to it!" Gazzy yelled then shut his mouth.

I turned slowly to Fang "It seems that my besty has not been entirely honest. I am officially breaking our friendship and starting with square one again." I smirked.

"Thanks a lot, Gazzy," Fang muttered.

"Hey, take the offer or leave it," I said.

"Fine, back to square one."

Iggy looked at Fang seriously, "You're still not gonna take my bombs right?"

**A/N. So how was it? I want 115 reviews before I update again.**

**-Indy**


	13. Secret Admirer

**A/N. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Quick question, what other books do you guys read? I've read Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Daniel X, Witch and the Wizard, Ranger's Apprentice, Inkheart and a lot of others that are too many to list so I want to know if you have any recommendations. Anyway, on with the story!**

Max POV

I went to the door of my apartment and saw a bouquet of roses with a note in front of the door. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Max,_

_Meet me in the park by the fountain at 7._

_See you there,_

_Secret Admirer_

I didn't know if I should be flattered or what. I knew it was from Fang, who else could it be? No one knew where I lived besides Jeb and I sincerely doubted Jeb would send me this. I guess I should go; it was really sweet of him to do this.

I looked at the time, it was 6 already! I called up Nudge and Ella and Angel to help me get ready. As soon as they got there they were bombarding me with questions.

"Fang did that? ZOMG! What do you think is gonna happen? I mean that is so totally romantic and I wish that someone would do that for me—mph," I'll give you one guess who said that.

"Okay Max, no t-shirts for this," Ella said.

"Now Max, this is a big deal ok! People don't ask people to meet them somewhere special for nothing," Angel told me.

"Why else did I call you guys?" I pointed out.

"Oh, good point. Sit down and we'll work our magic!"

Nudge put on just the slightest bit of makeup, nothing too drastic, just a bit of blush and whatever you call the other stuff.

They brought me in front of the mirror and I actually smiled when I saw myself, my hair was curled and ponytailed which was actually pretty cute and I was wearing a white blouse with ripped blue jeans.

"When you get back tell us _everything_!" Nudge ordered.

I laughed "You'll be the first to know."

I was walking the way there and I'll admit I was anxious and a little excited. I liked Fang a lot, not that I'd ever admit it to him, but if he didn't do anything stupid, this square one thing might actually work out.

I was almost there, I could see the fountain and a figure standing by it with another bouquet in hand and I could already feel myself blushing then my phone rang.

I wondered who it was. "Hello?" I said.

"Max? I haven't seen you all day; Nudge said you were going somewhere to meet someone. I just called to make sure you're okay," Fang said.

Wait, if this was Fang then who was the guy by the fountain waiting for me?

"Max? Hello? Are you there?" Fang asked but I couldn't answer.

As I got closer to the figure, I could see who it was and only one word could escape my mouth "Dylan?"

**A/N. Sorry if it's short but I really wanted to end it there for suspense! Anyway, if you want to find out what happens next I want…130 reviews first.**

**-Indy**


	14. Dylan

**A/N. The suspense is over! Here's the next chapter with more suspense to come!**

_Recap:_

_As I got closer to the figure, I could see who it was and only one word could escape my mouth "Dylan?"_

Max POV

"Hello? Max? Are you ok? That's it I'm coming," Fang said but I couldn't hear him, he sounded distant.

"Nice to see you again, Max," Dylan greeted me but I couldn't hear him either.

There was only one thing on my mind. NO. FREAKING. WAY. Do you guys remember the song Before it Fell Apart? I told you it was written for Dylan because I thought everything was perfect and then it fell apart, hence the title but now he was back. What the hell was he doing back?

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

"Jeb told me where you are and I wanted to apologize. I want you back, Max. What I did was a mistake; I never should have seen Brigid behind your back. I'd take it back if I could," he told me.

"Well, you should've said no! You should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go! I should've been there at the back of your mind! (**A/N. special mention to anyone who can guess the song!) **Dylan, you can't just come back and expect me to forgive you because you want me to!" I yelled at him.

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I didn't know it was you!"

"You must have thought it was someone special then if you got all dressed up," he gestured to my clothes and the touch of makeup on me "So who is it Maxie?"

"Well not you," I crossed my arms and stared him down. "I want you to leave and never come back, if I ever see that pretty boy face of yours then I will kick your ass from here to next Friday," I warned him in my scariest voice.

"Is this guy giving you trouble miss?" a guy my age asked. He had chestnut brown hair and turquoise eyes.

"I can handle it," I said.

"You sure?" the guy asked, glaring at Dylan.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said then the guy left but not before glaring at Dylan again, he was a nice enough guy. Wish we didn't meet under these circumstances though.

"So now that you're famous you can't talk to people like me anymore?" Dylan hissed.

"Exactly, I don't talk to people who are cheaters."

"I won't give up, Maxie."

"You sound just like Jeb. Are you Jeb the second now? Did he put you up to this?"

"No, he just told me where to find you but be careful, Maxie. You're never alone, not anymore."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning," he smiled then ran off.

Some of you might be wondering where exactly I met a creep like that. Well, he wasn't always like that. I can still see the day clearly.

_I was 18 at the time and I was performing at this bar. It's how I would get paid, the manager would pay me for singing to people in the bar every Saturday night; trust me, it's better than working at McDonalds._

_I just finished singing White Horse by Taylor Swift and decided to take my 15 minute break. When I got off stage this guy with blonde hair went up to me. He was like one of those teen models you would see in magazines._

"_Hey, you did well up there," he said._

"_Thanks," I smiled._

"_Ever considered becoming a singer?" he asked me._

"_Nah, I don't think that's even possible," I said._

"_Yeah, what are the odds of someone becoming a singing sensation with adoring fans in this town?" he agreed._

"_A singing sensation? Where'd you get that?" I mocked him._

_He laughed "It just popped into my mind. I'm Dylan by the way."_

"_I'm Max."_

"_I know," he smiled_

I guess you never know that a person is pyscho until it's too late. Anyway, the rest of the story is that we ended up going out for 3 years until he cheated on me physician Brigid Dwyer.

"Max? Are you ok?" I looked to see Fang standing in front of me.

"Huh? Yeah," I nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me and I told him what happened with Dylan.

"That's not good, you should have body guards or something," Fang said.

"He won't kill me or anything," I told him.

"C'mon, we better get out of here and tell Roger before Mr. Pretty Boy comes back."

"Yeah, before the paparazzi notice us too," I joked but Fang wasn't amused.

"Now is not the time to joke, Maximum Ride. You have been threatened and we need to do something about it. So why did you come anyway? I never took you for the type to go on blind dates, unless you suspected who it was," Fang said.

I felt myself turn red "Well, I, uh, I was curious to see who it was. I didn't think it was anyone in particular," I lied.

"Then why are you dressed up with—is that makeup?" he asked shocked.

"Oh, shut up. I need a restraining order against Jeb and Dylan," I said, changing the subject.

"Ok, Roger can handle that too," he said and hopped into a cab and went to the studio.

"Roger? Max has a problem," Fang said and explained my situation to Roger.

"Why did you go in the first place? Who did you think it was exactly?" Roger asked me and I turned red again. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

"It doesn't matter," I said through gritted teeth.

"You'll always have someone with you at all times, don't worry Maximum," Roger said "Right now, Fang will bring you back to your apartment where your friends are and I'll get the restraining order ready," Roger said and whipped out his phone before you could blink.

Fang walked me back to my apartment like Roger said but no words were exchanged.

"See you tomorrow," Fang said and I nodded then crept into my apartment.

"ZOMG! Max! What happened?" Nudge screamed as soon as I came through the door. I filled them in on the story.

"Well, we have our shifts to be with you so you don't have to worry. Ella has a Taser, Angel has pepper spray and I have my stilettoes!" Nudge comforted me and I smiled at my friends attempts to keep me safe.

"I'm sure it will be ok. There's no need to be worried" I told them.

"Ok, we're here for you," Angel told me and I nodded.

We all went to my bedroom and got ready for bed.

I was awake for at least an hour after they fell asleep. I looked out my bedroom window and I was sure I saw Dylan standing by the phone booth. A bus passed by, then he was gone.

**A/N. Crazy stalker Dylan! Dun dun dun dun but don't worry, this will all turn out ok. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and please review! I currently have 140 so let's make it 155 before I update again!**

**-Indy**


	15. Right Choice

**A/N. Here are the ones who got the song! If I missed any of you guys just tell me!**

**MPHknows**

**Throy567**

**BrokenWingsOfGold**

**SailByTheStars**

**WORMoverBOOK**

**sillyhappyperson**

**moose**

**Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride**

**Xx-ThisSucks-xX**

**STALLION OF THE CIMARRON**

**Becca Goldsworthy**

**maximum rose**

**Katiegirl**

**Palmspringz184**

**faxlover101**

Max POV

After the whole Dylan appearing in my window thing, things were pretty normal. I lied down on my bed; I just got back from a long day of practice.

I had 8 more days. 8 more days. I decided I did want to renew the contract but not until my last day. I thought about my time here so far and I smiled. I thought it was going to be horrible but boy was I wrong.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Fang, it was his shift to stay with me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"So are you gonna renew your contract?" he asked me. Did he want me too? I could have some fun with this.

"No."

"Come on, Max. You have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Look, Max. I don't know if you know this but if you don't renew your contract, I won't either" he told me and I sat up.

"WHAT?" What on Earth was going on through that boy's mind?

"I hate this whole fame thing but when you came along, it reminded me why I started in the first place. So if you go, I go. Also, I need you Max. And you need me," he whispered then leaned in close.

He put his lips on mine and my mind short circuited. For once in my life I couldn't come up with a sarcastic comment, a snappy comeback, all I could think is God, why did I hate Fang at first again?

"Will you stay now?" he asked me.

"I actually was, I just wanted to hear what you would say," I smiled and he grinned back.

"Good," he said then kissed me again.

The next morning Fang and I were walking to the studio hand in hand. When Nudge saw us she squealed which caused Ella and Angel to turn a squeal too which caused Iggy and Gazzy to look at what was going on and started high fiving and patting Fang on the back which caused Roger to come out and see the commotion. Can anyone say chain reaction?

"I am so happy for you, Fang! I have to say, much better choice than all those other girls," Roger said and Fang blushed and to my surprise, so did I.

"Well we have 2 more concerts coming up! As you know one is tomorrow and the last is on Max's last day," Roger said frowning.

"About that Roger, I'm gonna renew my contract," I told him.

"Really?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Really Roger."

"Oh Maximum I thought I had to say goodbye! I'm so glad you're staying," he said hugging me.

"Me too, Roger," I smiled.

"Let's go to the practice room now then," Roger said to us.

Iggy and Gazzy looked panicked. "Do you have-" Iggy began.

"I thought it was with you" Gazzy said nervously.

"Then that means-" Iggy said.

"We left it-" Gazzy said then they both came to a conclusion.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" they both yelled. Then there was a huge explosion where the practice room was.

"It was Iggy's/Gazzy's fault!" They both yelled and we all turned to glare at them.

Fang began to open his mouth when Iggy interrupted him "I know, I know, no more bombs."

Yeah, I made the right choice to stay here.

**A/N. Okay so there will probably be two or three more chapters before it's done but DO NOT FEAR! I am already planning the sequel. What do you guys think? A sequel or no sequel? Tell me by reviewing and can I ask a favor? By the time the story ends, can I have 200 reviews? Please it's just three more chapters for the story which is just 11 reviews per chapter! Anyway I'll post the next chapter the day after tomorrow!**

**-Indy**


	16. Fire

**A/N. I don't know if I've mentioned this but I'd like to thank Owlette! Your advice to punctuation and stuff helped a lot. Anyway, there will be a SEQUEL!**

Max POV

The concert was going great! We were having a really good time and for the first time I felt like I could actually get used to this. We were finishing our last song Stuck like Glue when the concert went up in flames. Literally.

There was fire everywhere on the stage and the crowd started pushing toward the exit. There was another explosion and I was blown back on my back. My eyes were watering from the smoke and my lungs were starting to burn. I tried to get up but something was pinning down my legs. "Fang!" I yelled but even I couldn't hear my own voice over the noise.

I started coughing badly and my lungs felt on fire. I stopped trying to sit up when dark spots clouded my vision. I was going to burn alive. I hoped I passed out first so I wouldn't feel the pain. Who knew it would end like this?

Fang POV

I watched as the flames got bigger and I searched the crowd frantically for Max. Where was she? After a while I finally figured out she was still inside. Oh God.

I ran inside and pushed aside the ones trying to stop me. I had one thing on mind: save Max. I ran onto the stage and used my sleeve to cover my mouth and nose. Where was she? I looked passed the flames and saw Max was pinned under one of the speakers and she didn't look conscious.

I ignored the burns I was probably getting and reached Max. I pushed the speaker off and carried her without a second thought. My lungs were starting to burn but I kept going. The place was falling apart and I was nearly crushed by Lord knows what.

I kept running my feet felt burnt and so did my hand, especially my hand. I think I made it to the exit because I remember hands taking Max from me then taking me too but I don't know for sure because I passed out.

Max POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. My arms felt weird and I saw my hair was singed at the tips. I wondered what happened to me when the horrific memories of last name came back.

For the first time I noticed Fang beside me, he was sleeping and holding my hand. "Fang?" I croaked, my voice sounded like it hasn't been used in centuries.

Fang opened his eyes then sat up immediately "Max," he smiled, not a grin or a smirk but a real full blown smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

He explained that he saved me from the fire and I was treated here. I was out for 3 days.

"3 days!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you had some major smoke inhalation problems and your arms are a little burnt but nothing serious," he assured me. I noticed for the first time his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I'm lucky a second degree burn is all I got," he said.

"Second degree!" I said astonished. I know he wouldn't have gotten it if he didn't try to save me.

"So how did the fire start?" I asked Fang.

"Remember when I confiscated Iggy's and Gazzy's bombs?" he asked me and I nodded. "Well, someone took them. It was planned," he told me. "The police don't know who it is but Gazzy and Iggy feel terrible."

"It wasn't their fault," I told him and he nodded.

"I told them that but they still blame themselves, they haven't left the hospital either. They're waiting for you to wake up and beg for your forgiveness," he said with a smile.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow "Let them in then."

Fang gave me a quick peck then started to leave. "Fang?" I called to him and he turned. "Thanks," I said and he nodded again. We both knew what I meant by that, it was for saving me from the fire.

There were a few noises outside and then Gazzy and Iggy came bursting into the room.

"Max!" They both cried and started hugging me.

"Um, can't breathe," I pointed out and they both let go.

"We're so sorry for making those bombs!" Gazzy said.

"Yeah, we promise to abandon our pyromaniac ways," Iggy promised.

I laughed "It wasn't your fault you know but next time, how about you tone down the explosions the bomb makes?" I suggested.

They both looked up "You're not mad?" Iggy asked.

"Nah, I'm mad at the jerk who did this but not at you guys," I told them and they both looked relieved.

"Ella won't even talk to me!" Iggy said.

"Yeah, every time we go near them they stick their noses up them walk away," Gazzy said imitating them and I had to laugh.

"I'll talk to them, send them in," I told the boys and they left to get the girls.

"ZOMG! Max? Are you ok? You wouldn't wake up for, like, three days! I was so worried and we wouldn't talk to the boys because they were idiots for making bombs in the first place and Fang wouldn't leave your side which I thought was so sweet. I never had a boyfriend who did that for me anyways—mph" Ella covered Nudge's mouth.

"You are a saint," I said to Ella who smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Max," Angel said and the others nodded in agreement.

"We were so worried," Ella said.

"Okay look guys; I am fine so stop worrying about me. I _am _the indestructible Maximum Ride after all," I laughed "Also, give the guys a break, they didn't bomb the place. Lastly, Ella you can remove your hand from Nudge's mouth now."

"Are you sure?" Ella said gravely and I nodded.

We all braced ourselves for Nudge's monologue but surprisingly enough, she was quiet. _Bless you child._

"You'll be good to go in a week. The good news is that there's no damage to your vocal chords and you don't have to worry about scarring," Angel said.

"I still wonder who did it!" Ella sighed.

"I might have a guess," I said quietly and we were all quiet. We all knew who I was talking about. Dylan. If not Dylan then Jeb, or both.

"He really is a piece of work isn't he?" Angel spat.

"He's becoming a Jebet or a Jebito or Jeborino" Nudge said and we all laughed.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere along anymore," I said.

"Yeah, we're all here to protect you from the Jebet," Ella laughed and I laughed too.

The only thing I wasn't saying was that I was scared. Dylan and Jeb managed to do something no one has been able to do for a while. They scared me. They would never see that though, no I would never give them the satisfaction. The funny thing is that whenever I feel scared, the next thing I feel is anger, anger to whoever is scaring me and I planned on getting back at them. Not as in the playful payback I did with Fang but a real, painful one. When I do strike back, it'll hit them and hit them hard.

**A/N. I absolutely hate Dylan and Jeb! Anyway, I thought this was a good twist to add and it will be important to the sequel! Review! Please! I love reading your reviews, they make my day and I only write because of them!**

**-Indy**


	17. World Tour

**A/N. Ok so here's the **_**LAST**_** chapter! I hate to see it end but there will be a sequel and I'll post a note after this for a little more details. I can promise more FAX, more music, more humor, more drama and new surprises and twists.**

Max POV

After around 3 months of healing and practicing again I was finally I tip top shape. Fang's hand healed with minimal scarring but the police never figured out who was behind it.

Anyway, we were getting ready to have the concert we never got to finish. All my friends were backstage and we were currently entertaining ourselves by playing charades. It's old school, I know but by no means boring.

Iggy was jumping up and down and flapping his arms like a maniac. We all knew he was some kind of bird (**A/N. get the irony?) **but it was much more fun to watch him go on like an idiot.

"I know! You're a hippo!" Angel yelled again.

Iggy sighed in frustration "Angel, I am _not_ a hippo for the last time. I wasn't a hippo 5 minutes ago, I wasn't a hippo 3 minutes ago and I am not a hippo now. I am freakin' bird people! A freakin' bird!" Iggy yelled.

"Really? I didn't know bird flapped their arms like that," Gazzy mused.

"Or jumped up and down," I added.

Iggy rolled his eyes in frustration "Well I can't _fly_ can I? **(A/N. sweet, sweet irony)** Now if I could I wouldn't need to jump up and down!"

The whole room burst into laughter.

"I have great news!" Roger said as he went into the room and we quieted down.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going on a world tour," Roger said excitedly.

We were all in shocked silence. Nudge of course was the one to break it "ZOMG! World tour? We could totally go to Paris! The city of love or Hawaii and go surfing! Or Tokyo! They have _awesome_ sushi! I love sushi! Don't you love sushi? Maybe we'll even go to—mph" Iggy was the one to put his hand on Nudge's mouth.

"Dear God I think my ears are bleeding," Iggy said.

"We're seriously going around the world?" I asked.

"Can we do it in 80 days?" Gazzy joked.

Roger ignored him "You bet we are," he said.

The whole room was cheering.

"So where are we going first?" Fang asked.

"Well as Nudge so eloquently put it, we're going to the city of love" Roger told us.

"Oh we're going to France! The Eifel tower! The romance! The fashion!" Nudge said then pretended to faint. I rolled my eyes but I was smiling.

"Ah Paris! _Je t'aime, bonjour, au revoir! _This is wonderful my dears!" Gazzy said in a very fake French accent.

"We'll talk more about this later, right now it's time for the show," Roger told us.

"See you after the show," Fang and I waved to them.

"So the city of love, huh?" Fang nudged my shoulder.

"Yup, let's see if that's true," I said then kissed him. We didn't tell the others yet but they'll find out soon enough.

"Let's hear it for Fang!" we heard the announcer call.

"See you on stage!" Fang said then went up and I heard the cheers.

The good thing about going to Paris and around the world is that I could get away from Dylan and Jeb for a while. It would be a sorta-not-really vacation. I took a deep breath, I still got nervous performing on stage but it wasn't a bad nervous like my first time. It was the good kind, if that makes sense.

The announcer cleared his throat and I let out a steady breath.

"Now, let's meet the great Maximum Ride, the Singing Sensation!"

**A/N. So I thought it was a pretty good ending and I like the whole world travel thing, that'll be fun to write! Anyway, I have 195 reviews so can I have 200 for my last chapter? Oh and if you didn't read the top author's note then here it is again: I will post some details, summaries or title of the sequel so that's why it's not labeled complete yet but the story itself is done.**


	18. SEQUEL!

**So I'll be releasing the sequel in a few days. It'll be called Meet the Great Maximum Ride: World Tour and there will be more music, humor, drama and FAX! It'll be all about their tour around the world and don't forget Jeb and Dylan because their part of it too in some way. I'll also probably introduce one or two new characters; they'll either be like Roger which would be an original character or one of the other characters from the book. If you have any suggestions or requests feel free to tell me by reviewing or by sending me a PM. I'll try to do all your ideas and as for the songs, if it wasn't seen here it'll probably be in the sequel.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. I'd list down all your names but they're so many of you! I'm really grateful for your reviews and support. Oh and is anyone interested in becoming a beta reader? Of course it'll mean longer intervals between updates but I want your guys' opinion. Should I get a beta reader or is it fine the way it is? And who would want to be the beta reader? Again answer through reviews or PM.**

**-Indy**


End file.
